


Beauty Spots

by jadoku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, free! iwatobi swim club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoku/pseuds/jadoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can’t seem to help himself. Surely Nitori has more than just the one beauty mark, right? It’d be best to make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Spots

His curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later. Afterall, simply staring could only be satisfying for so long. That is until Nitori caught on to what was happening and no doubt chose to question his senpai’s behaviour.

“… Matsuoka-senpai, is there something wrong?” His short kouhai glanced over a shoulder with that familiar yet endearing expression of concern. It was a look that would often take Rin aback and he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with such sudden and odd feelings of his innocent roommate.

Yes. Curiosity became everything, since to seek out the answers for himself would be simply too inappropriate… right?

_'Has Nitori ever been in a relationship before? With a girl?… A boy?'_

_'Does he have feelings for anyone right now?'_

_'What does he like to do for fun? What would be Nitori’s ideal date?'_

These were the type of things Rin Matsuoka would think about throughout the day. But come night, the manner of such a thought process would alter a tad.

_'What does Nitori sound like when he moans?'_

_'I wonder how his body would feel on top of mine.'_

_'Does he have beauty spots in other places, too?'_

**_“Matsuoka… senpai?”_ **

The redhead seemed to suddenly snap out of his daydream and blinked indifferently a few times before responding, moving his now attentive ruby eyes to meet with Ai’s wide and inquisitive blue’s. One question wouldn’t hurt, right? And he knew too well that although Nitori may have been quite naïve and somewhat of an easy target at times, surely he would let his senpai know if he felt the conversation was improper.

_“Beauty… spot…”_

“Huh?”

Ah, shit. He wanted to retreat but there would be no use turning back now.

Nitori, now a little concerned with Rin’s strange manner, gave a quick scratch of his silver bob and leaned against his messy desk, continuously looking to his older teammate for an explanation or at least words spoken loud enough to actually hear.

Surrendering to his desires, Rin sighed in defeat and pushed himself up from the edge of his bunk bed to slowly saunter over and meet closely with a **very** concerned Nitori at his desk. The poor young boy almost seemed as if he would break if he dared pull away from his standing position right now. Not that he would ever waste such an opportunity of having Rin Matsuoka so near and personal and intimate like this.  

“I uhh… _sorry_ , I just wanted to check something.” Rin still couldn’t take his eyes off of the floor, despite literally having pushed up his own body, gently but securely, against his roommates petite frame. Nitori, wide-eyed, his pale cheeks now flourishing with a bright red, tried and failed to meet with Rin’s eyes covered by hanging strands of burgundy hair. All he could seem to do was grip his fingers against Rin’s vest, worried that he would fall back or worse, fall to the floor. He shuddered slightly and his heart began to quickly pick up the pace as a firm hand began to brush against his back, softly dragging at the loose yellow material of his shirt.

_“Senpai… w… what is it that… you wanted to check for?”_

“Beauty spots, Ai.” He whispered a smooth response into Nitori’s ear as if the answer had been blatant all along, now hanging his weight against Ai a little heavier. So heavy in fact that Nitori had no other choice but to prop his bottom up against his desk and spread out his legs either side of Matsuoka’s hips for support, still clinging onto his muscular body. Touching each other in this kind of way, feeling his senpai’s warm breath against his bare neck, the sensation of wandering fingers exploring against his jittering figure… it was a feeling Nitori had been craving for a while now.

 _“… You… could’ve just asked, Rin-senpai…”_ his breathy words now seemed unnecessary, as Rin became more involved with his wants and forcefully pulled off Nitori’s shirt before discarding it across the room.

**_“Would you rather me ask or find out for myself?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it best to make sure that my first contribution to A03 was Rintori based. I simply cannot get enough of these two beauties. ~


End file.
